Dinner For Two
by Battus philenor
Summary: GS - Dinner for two, sort of.


Title: Dinner For Two

Author: Battus philenor

Disclaimer: I have once again borrowed these characters, and thrown them into a cheesy little scene that exists only in my head.

A/N: A big thank you to Marlou for betaing this for me. Any remaining errors are all mine.

The steak was in the broiler, sizzling under the high heat and filling her house with a scent she was just not used to anymore. She knew he would appreciate her efforts. Well, eventually anyway. Sara set the table; normally she ate alone in front of the television, but this was after all a dinner for two.

She used the good china; the bone colored set she'd paid way too much for, even on sale considering she never entertained. She flicked her fingernail against the crystal of the wine glass, relishing in the pure clear sound she was rewarded with. That was a purchase made over the internet and shipped from England for a pretty euro.

While it would be beautiful if filled with a ruby colored liquid, that was her old life and in this one her glass would be filled only with soy milk. One step closer to veganism, it had taken her a while to wean herself from the cow juice. Milk had always been a favorite of hers, but nobody needed to know of her struggle in that regard.

Competing with the sickening scent of beef were the vegetables she had steaming. A lovely mixture of baby sweet peas still in the pod, baby carrots and baby parsnips all living in harmony in her steamer with a little lemon thyme sprinkled atop to enhance their naturally flavorful goodness. She even had baby new potatoes halved and seasoned with a little rosemary roasting on a baking sheet in the oven. It would be a beautiful presentation full of color and contrast against her china.

Even though she had never gone to such lengths to prepare a meal before, there was such satisfaction that she never knew existed in cooking. Of course, she'd never really made a meal for two before, with the exception of dialing for take-out.

Sitting down in her comfortable but seldom used dining chair, she draped the cloth napkin over her lap. Taking in the site before her, a sense of pride threatened to get the tears going. Taking a deep breath she tried successfully to calm herself before she wet her napkin. The scene before her was almost perfect. The only thing out of place was the phone.

She'd placed it by her side knowing he would call. She was honestly so looking forward to this night's conversation that it was almost ruining her large appetite. She could not believe how excited she was to share this news with him. He would be so proud and pleased that she was doing this for him, for them, for their baby. Eating meat was something he'd long since tried to get her back into, but she steadfastly refused. After all, it had started off not as a moral issue, but rather a result of their profession and more precisely his experiments.

But, this was different. This was what was best for their child. Whatever was needed she would gladly give. At least she hoped for the baby's sake that she could. The smell alone had been hard to take at first. As the scent from the vegetables grew though, she found herself too overcome by her hunger for them to worry about forcing down the steak.

As she was about to bring the first tender bite to her lips, the phone rang. As one hand raised the phone to her ear, her other hand instinctively went to her belly, rubbing gently over the small bulge that had begun to form there. And as she heard Grissom's warm hello, she smiled the kind of smile reserved for parents. That proud warmth of knowing the right thing was being done. Just as Grissom's paternal instincts had risen almost to the point of suffocation for Sara, hers had also taken over every area of her life as well. She would fault neither of them for that kind of love.

Settling in for a lengthy and intimate conversation, she began nibbling on their dinner while talking to her husband. What she'd thought was going to be a cozy little dinner for two had turned into a family meal, even if one member had to be there by voice only. It was the most perfect meal she'd had in quite some time.

End

Battus philenor


End file.
